


Все нормально

by Creeky



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Character, Dirty Talk, Gen, Lost scene, Out of Character, dark!Morty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: — Моя сестра плакала из-за тебя, — небрежно роняет Морти, — Итан.





	Все нормально

**Author's Note:**

> Ау, где Бет и Джерри не разводились, Саммер никогда не убивала, да и вообще, никто, кроме Морти, почти не участвовал в разных опасных передрягах с Риком.

— Итан, Итан!

Морти кладет руку на плечо парня, и тот останавливается. Не потому, что его окликнули — с чего бы ему вообще слушать этого мелкого неудачника? И даже не потому, что происходит какая-то непонятная херня, а он выглядит совсем буднично. Господь, эти Смиты всегда казались Итану немного ебанутыми, окей? Это не проблема.

Просто в голосе Морти на мгновение слышатся странные нотки и это настораживает. Чуть-чуть.

— Все нормально. Садись.

Итан хочет просто отмахнуться и догнать свою девушку, но пальцы мальчика неожиданно с силой сжимают плечо, из легкого касания превращаясь в тяжелую хватку. Парень не сказал бы, что вырваться из нее — проблема, но он ощущает непонятное иррациональное давление, сбивающее с толку, непохожее на нечто в духе Морти, обычного Морти, привычного Морти. Он замирает. Пальцы впиваются в плечо еще сильнее, болезненно стискивая его, и Итан садится.

До него не сразу доходит, что он послушался, подчинился малолетке. Что, мать его, происходит?

Итан поднимает взгляд. Мальчишеские пальцы медленно соскальзывают с его плеча, он цепляет их взглядом — они тонкие, и он не может понять, откуда в них только что взялась такая сила. Морти выглядит спокойным и даже немного скучающим. У него расслабленная поза, сутулая спина и взгляд, будто он тысячный раз пересматривает финальную серию старой как мир слезливой мелодрамы с убогими актерами и без намека на здравый смысл. Тот факт, что позади них сейчас стоят два огромных монстра прямо как из популярного нынче аниме, его, судя по всему, совсем не смущает.

— Моя сестра плакала из-за тебя, — небрежно роняет Морти, — Итан.

Он смотрит на смор в своих руках, а потом устало переводит взгляд на собеседника. Итан приоткрывает рот, чтобы возразить, — _он не виноват, это все Саммер и ее ебанутый характер, который, кажется, является синонимом к слову «Смит»_ , но слова застревают в глотке, потому что взгляд Морти неуловимо меняется.

— Ты забил ей голову.

Морти опускает смор в огонь, концентрируя внимание на том, как язычки пламени охватывают крекер, но у Итана не пропадает ощущение, будто его только что пришпилили булавкой к бумаге, как бабочку… насекомое. Его начинает наполнять смутная тревога, чувство неясной опасности, и он задерживает дыхание. Инстинкты, человеческие, первобытные инстинкты кричат, чтобы он сваливал отсюда, но стоит ему лишь дернуться, как Морти бросает на него быстрый острый взгляд и тело Итана каменеет. 

Итану кажется, что его сейчас сожрут.

Он пытается унять тяжелое дыхание и изменить обстановку, приподнимает руки в успокаивающем жесте:

— Послушай, Морти, я…

— Чшшш.

Мальчик наклоняется к нему. Итан чувствует тепло его тела, он ощущает его размеренное дыхание на своей щеке, а затем сухие шершавые губы, касающиеся мочки уха, когда Морти шепчет ему:

— Если я увижу тебя рядом с Саммер — я убью тебя. Если ты заговоришь с ней — я убью тебя. Если она еще раз будет плакать из-за тебя, — Морти слегка отстраняется и Итан сталкивается с его взглядом, — ты будешь молить меня, чтобы я убил тебя.

Он смотрит холодно, но спокойно, и Итан понимает, что он сможет сделать это. И сделает, если понадобится. Во взгляде Морти Арктика и тысячный просмотр финальной серии, словно он не делает ничего, выходящего сверх рутины, и это смотрится настолько естественно, что по телу Итана пробегает мелкая дрожь. В его школе учится монстр. Как долго, мать его, это и есть настоящий Морти?

— О, — мальчик моргает и ловит падающий кусочек обгоревшего крекера, — Аккуратнее, Итан, твой смор горит. 

Он отдает испорченную еду парню и вздыхает, отряхивая руки от крошек и пепла.

— Ну, ты меня понял, Итан.

Морти встает и дружески хлопает его по плечу, а после начинает возиться со странным прибором, поглядывая на двух монстров. Итан смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем Морти слышит:

— Вы все ебанутые. Вы все п-просто ебанутые психи!.. И т-ты, и Саммер, вы все!

Он оборачивается, чтобы ответить, но видит лишь спину убегающего парня. Мальчик равнодушно пожимает плечами и возвращается к своему делу. Некоторое время он деловито разбирается с многочисленными кнопками и проводами, но потом внезапно усмехается.

— Ты не прав, Итан. Саммер хотя бы сохранила себя во всем этом хаосе.

Морти моргает, робко улыбается и идет возвращать сестре и маме прежний облик. Пусть Саммер рыдает из-за того, что ее бросил парень, пусть мама вздыхает по своей мечте стать человеческим хирургом, пусть отец ноет и пререкается с Риком — он, Морти, сделает все, чтобы отныне это были их самые большие проблемы. Все нормально, если он возьмет на себя самые грязные и жестокие «приключения». Все нормально, если на него не будут обращать внимания, и даже если Рик продолжит считать его мягкотелой тряпкой, это будет даже отлично.

Потому что Морти любит их всех, правда.

Пару жертв во имя любви — это нормально.

_Правда?_


End file.
